fdfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Final Destination: Ending It All
Plot On Thursday morning, a bunch of students are on the bus, traveling towards school. At the bus stop, a group of friends carefully wait fro the bus. Aarton smiles, as he smiles at Lillian, as he has a huge crush on her. However, she just blushes and turns around, as she's incredibly shy. Darell taps him on the shoulder, teasing him about his crush, and tells him that he should just go for it. Meanwhile, Noland and Natalia, a couple, begin to make out. Rachel rolls her eyes, telling them to get a room, because their disgusting attitude will ruin her future claim to stardom. Nicole then smiles at Aaron, as she as a crush on him, only for him to merely wave. Soon, the bus arrives at the stop, and everyone boards it. Noland sits at the back with his close friends, and Natalia sits over in the middle, with her other friends, all of a Spanish descent. Aaron isn't pleased to find out that Liliana sits over at the front of the bus, and Nicole joins him, blocking his path to exit, so he can go near her. However, once the bus starts driving down the main road, cars begin to collide, worrying the passengers. More cars begin to crash, as the bus tries it's best to avoid these, when suddenly, a car in front of them swerves into a pole, which sends it smashing through the bus window, impaling Rachel. This begins to scare many of the students, as more cars begin to meet their fate. As the bus continues to speed down, with everyone frightened, a car near them collides with another, exploding, which sends strong force and flames through the windows at the back, incinerating Noland, and his jock friends.ta However, as more people cut off the bus to get out of the way, it smashes into one of them with great force. This force is strong enough to smash Natalia's head into the window, breaking it. As her head dangles out, and she becomes dizzy, and weak, and unable to lift it out, a four wheel drive skids against the side of the bus, avoiding the crashes, and mutilates her face. Her friends pull her body out, which has been decapitated. However, a truck smashes into the four wheeled drive, which sends shrapnel flying into the bus, killing innocent teenagers. A large pipe from the engine also flies through the window, impaling Jeffery through the head. This scares Darell, who is setting next to him. He stands up, to back away from the body, only for a large engine to come flying through the front window of the bus, and crushing his chest, killing him. Eventually, the bus swerves into a building, and crashes. However, this knocks down a falling sign, which collapses on the front of the bus, killing Lillian and others, which makes Aaron incredibly sad. Aaron smashes open the bus window next to him, and he and Nicole escape through it. As he stands back by the bus, observing the destruction, Nicole after running out, turns around, calling him over. However, a large truck carrying cola bottles, while set on fire, hits her, killing Nicole on impact. Aaron calls out to her, saddened, only for the bus behind him to explode, devouring him in flames. He screams in horror, as the force sends him flying against a pole, while flames envelop him, only to end his premonition. He awakens by the bus bench, with the others, as the bus arrives at the stop. However, he blocks their path, not allowing them to get on the bus. Natalia stands there annoyed, and tries to push passed him, but is knocked back against Jeffery. Eventually, the Bus Driver just rolls his eyes, and drives off. This angers Noland, who threatens to kick his ass. Lillian, trying to stop the quarrel, suggests that they just walk to school, and not to waste time, when suddenly, explosions are heard from the distance, as the cars begin to blow up, surrounding the bus. The survivors scream in horror, as the bus burns, after crashing. Later on, Aaron is interviewed, along with the other survivors, about the incident with the police. This causes for arguments with the group. However, when the interrogation is over, Aaron is met by William Bludworth, who informs them that danger is to come to them, one by one. Nolan cracks up laughing, and insults him. Aaron dismisses the man, and walks home, comforting Lillian, causing Nicole to be jealous. The next morning, Rachel Lee awakens wide awake, and gets dressed into what she's going to wear. Her parents had already left for work, leaving her home alone. She boils up the kettle, and turns on the toaster, putting bread in it, and while she waits for her breakfast, she goes to the TV to switch it on. However, when she's not looking, the wind, presumably Death, blows a hanging knife onto the toaster, causing it to be of high voltage. Rachel does not notice this, and rests her hand on the knife hanging out of the toaster accidentally, electrocuting her. The force of this sends her flying back, and knocks over the boiling kettle, covering herself in hot water. As she runs outside in panic, to reach the pool to jump into, she accidentally rams into the railings of the balcony, and she falls two stories to her death. Her body continues to burn, as her eyes roll into the back of her dead, and a pool of blood surrounds her. At school, the group of Survivors somehow meet up in the morning. Nicole asks them if they've seen Rachel, but they shake their heads. After this, a random girl informs them of Rachel's death, which shocks them all. Natalia doesn't care, implying that she was a bitch anyway, much to the others dismay. Noland disagrees with his girlfriend, and as the bell goes, the kids head towards class. Noland Parker makes his way to the Artrooms, as he has Woodwork up first. When he gets into the class, the teacher marks the roll, and informs them of their objective. Noland puts on his safety glasses and his boots, as he moves to his area in the classroom. He flips the switch, which activates the saw on the table, as he begins to slice the planks in half. Darrell jokingly tells him, as they share the same class, that it reminds him of his mother's legs opening up, and the two laugh. As the two begin to talk, this distracts Noland, causing him to cut the planks wrong. He goes over to the other side of the classroom to retrieve another wooden plank. However, while he is a way, strong wind blows a water bottle from a shelf near him, which lands on his saw, splashing water around his area. When he gets back, he slips over, and the back of his head lands directly on the saw, and it begins slicing through it. His brains and blood is splattered across Darell and others, as he dies. At lunch, Aaron is informed of this incident, and goes to the Library, and hops onto the computers. He begins to research about what happened, with the premonition, and the others beginning to die. As he logs onto the computers, he is informed of the incident on a bridge in Vancouver, where a colleague gets a vision of the collapse, and manages to save his co-workers, only for them to die one by one. He also finds out about the Flight 180 crash, Highway Pile-Up, Rollercoaster incident, and the race track incident. He also meets up with Darrell, Nicole and Lillian, and informs them about these events. He also notices that with both Rachel and Noland's deaths, they were in the order of their deaths in the premonition, which gives him a flash back of Rachel being impaled, and Noland's incineration. Nicole and Lillian don't believe it, saying it's all just a coincidence. However, Darrell says he's not sure, but knowing how weird life is, there's always a possibility. Later on that day, Aaron invites Darrell, Jeffery, Lillian, Natalia and Nicole all down to an old fashioned club, to discuss things. As he begins to explain his theories, Jeffery states that only God knows when people will die, and how it will happen. Natalia dismisses both of these, calling it all bullshit. Meanwhile, a plastic cup of beer falls down, and wets the power plug of the Jukebox, causing it to malfunction, and smoke rises from the machine. Natalia states that she can't stand to hear any of Aaron's statements, and goes over to the jukebox, and selects a song. However, it explodes on the inside, sending glass flying into her eyes, and a record comes out, a slices her head off, perfectly decapitating her. The five remaining survivors panic after watching this, frightened. Later that night, Aaron implies that the William Bludworth man they met by the police station must know something. They break into his work place at the morgue, which has his coroner van parked outside. As they walk buy, they notice Rachel's lifeless body being cremated, which frightens them, only for them to bump into William himself. William Bludworth informs the kids that he expected their arrival, knowing of what's going on. Aaron informs him of the premonition he had, but Bludworth already knows about this. Darrell asks him for help, as he thinks he'll die like the others. Bludworth informs them of some sort of list that Death has, and the eight survivors cheated it, as they were supposed to die on the Bus, in the exact order of the premonition. Bludworth states that the only way to survive was to foil Death's list, mixing around orders, however, the two don't understand this, and promptly leave. The next morning on the weekend, Aaron talks to his friends on the phone, asking them if they can help him solve Bludworth's riddle, so they have a better chance of survival. However, Lillian and Nicole do not understand it, and Jeffery states it is bull, as only God knows. Meanwhile, in Jeffery's hotel he's staying at for the weekend while his house undergoes renovations, he sits down, and relaxes. However, he feels that his room is too hot, so he turns on the fan. Much to his dismay, the fan's force swings around his necklace, and causes the golden crucifix to get caught in the fan. This instantly yanks back the necklace, slicing open his throat. He gets up, as blood pours out of his body. He backs against the hotel window, and falls ten stories to his death. Aaron, while hanging out with Nicole and Lillian that evening, are called, and are informed of Jeffery's death. Aaron slashes his name off the list, that he recreated, as he remembered the order of their deaths. He informs the two girls that his predictions were correct, and they also believe him, and that Death is chasing them. He then looks down at the list, and shouts out to them that Darrell is next, followed by Lillian, Nicole and then finally, Aaron. Meanwhile, at Darrell's house, he arrives home from the gym, and opens the garage door, leading to the basement which is under construction. He places down his bag and bycicle, and heads upstairs. As he flicks on the TV, he watches the news, and finds out about Jeffery's death. This shocks him, and he remembers what Aaron was saying about Death, and starts to believe this is also happening. He then hears his phone ring, and makes his way downstairs. As he walks down, the switch for the garage door flicks on automatically, which opens the door. He picks up his phone, and answers it, and Aaron warns him to be careful, and he is heading over now, and Nicole, Lillian and Aaron are heard, as they drive down, while talking. However, Darrell walks over to the garage switch, and switches it off, so the garage door will go back down. However, this does nothing, as smoke begins to rise from the machine. He walks over to it, and begins to pull it, so it would go down. But it doesn't. Immediately as this happens, Aaron pulls up at his driveway, which is a steep path. He calls out to Darrell, and dashes to him, but Darrell ignores this, to pull down the garage door. Aaron tackles him to the ground, as the garage door collapses, and just faintly misses Darrell, causing him to cheat death. However, Nicole rushes over to him, to see if they are alright, while Lillian waits on the driveway. The car slowly moves down the steep driveway, and speeds down. Much to Lillian's dismay, it hits and kills her, as the tire runs over her head. The car then stops as it reaches the bottom of the driveway. Aaron cries out, as she dies. Nicole then says she knows what this means. She informs him that mixing the orders was by intervening with the deaths, and it will change their place on Death's List, and it skips onto the next person. Darrell asks who's next, and Nicole panics, realising that it's her. Aaron and Darrell say that they will stick together, and no one else will die. That night, they walk down the street, heading back to Aaron's house. Aaron says he knows how to end the chain altogether, as they walk down the busy street. He implies that if he kills himself, it will ruin everything, as he was destined to die last, as he had the premonition. However, Darrell and Nicole beg him not to do this, but Aaron states that he must, for the good of everyone. Aaron then dives out in front of a car to end this all. However, it swerves out of the way, and crashes into a pole. As it falls, Darrell shoves Nicole out of the way, only for it to land on him. It crushes his stomach, leaving his corpse lying in two different parts. This shocks Nicole and Aaron, and the two mourn his death. The police then arrive, and Aaron is then arrested, as it was his fault that Darrell died, by distracting traffic. Nicole realises she's next, but she's got no one stay stay with. She walks out of the police station, and sits on the gutters, crying. She walks out in the middle of the road, but all of the cars swerve by her. She then realises that she isn't next, as she cheated death, which means that Aaron is next. She sighs with relief, as Aaron has a low chance of dying, as he's locked up. She walks back onto the gutter, and calls a cab, and heads home. As she gets home, she writes a post on a social networking sight. As she sighs, she strokes her hair, only for the computer monitor to explode, and the glass slashes her neck. She gets up, walks around, as her blood pours everywhere, only for her to fall to the ground, dead. This means that Aaron must've cheated death, as he was next on the list to die. The film cuts to the credits. Deaths Premonition #Rachel Lee - When the bus starts driving through the road, dogding traphic, a sign is hit by another car, which smashes through the window by Rachel, impaling her. #Noland Parker - As the bus continues to drive by the current collision, flames burst through the windows of nearby cars, burning him and others to death. #Natalia Cortez - As the bus smashes into another car, the force slams Natalia's head through the bus window, leaving it hanging out. When a 4WD drives by, skidding against the side of the car in attempt to escape the nearby explosions, Natalia's head is mutilated between the two vehicles, killing her. #Jeffery Dickson - A car beside the bus explodes, sending shrapnel flying, and a large metal bar impaling him through the head. #Darell Jones - Darell stands up, as the bus continues trying to escape, only for a large engine to smash through the front of the bus, but Darell couldn't get down in time, which crushes his chest. #Lillian Anderson - As the bus finally crashes, the front part of the bus is crushed by a falling sign, splattering and killing her. #Nicole Gibson - As she and the survivors flee the burning bus, a large, flaming truck speeds by, instantly crushing and killing her with it's force. #Aaron Willows - As he mourns the loss of his friends, the bus behind him explodes, sending him crashing, while being enveloped in flames. The premonition ends with him screaming in mid air, on fire, as he is about to crash into a fallen pole, about to impale him. Reality #Rachel Lee - Electrocuted by the toaster, and spills boiling water on herself. As she runs outside in pain, to jump into the pool, she accidentally backs into the balcony, and falls two-stories, and dies. #Noland Parker - He slips over water, and his head falls back into an electric saw, shredding his head alive. #Natalia Cortez - As she goes over to the Jukebox, which is malfunctioning without her knowing, she selects a song, only for the inside of it to explode, sending glass flying into her eyes, and a record shoots out, decapitating her. #Jeffery Dickson - His neck gets slashed by the fan tugging at his necklace, and he falls out the hotel window to his death, at ten stories. #Lillian Anderson - After Darrell cheats death, it skips to the next person on the list, and the car rolls down the steep driveway, hitting her, and the tire crushes her skull. #Darrel Jones - He intervenes Nicole's death, by pushing her out of the way of the falling pole, only for it to crush him. #Nicole Gibson - Her computer monitor explodes, and the glass slashes her throat, and she dies.